Metroid Gear Soild
by BlackArmsGeneral
Summary: Samus Is transported back in time and ends up on Shadow Moses Island. Can Her and Solid Snake stop Metal Gear before time is up?
1. The Hunter And The Soldier

Ok, this is something I've wanted to do for a long time, ant I've been working on this first chapter for a loooooooong time.

**Disclaimers: **I do not own Metroid, Nintendo, Sony, Konami, Metal Gear Solid, or any of that stuff, This is written for the sake of being written.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Metroid Gear Solid**

**Chapter One, Part One: The Hunter**

In the year 20XX, in a apartment building in the capital city of the Northern continent of the planet K-07 lives a woman. The mid sized apartment is in no way extravagant, there's a living room with a couch, arm chair, coffee table, a TV, a treadmill in one corner facing a wall covered in pictures of charity events the owner of the apartment has participated in. The kitchen has an ordinary stove and refrigerator stocked with health food. The bathroom has no frills, no special perfume, just a shower with shampoo and a bar of soap. The bed room is plane, with only abed, dresser stocked with sweat pants, blue jeans, unmentionables, and a bible in the back stuffed with a few hundred credits in case of emergencies, the closet has very few shirts, many sweat shirts, and one black dress that is worn to all charity events that she attends. There is one room next to the bedroom that is always locked. In fact, if you ignored the name on the buzzer and the woman where you walked in, you would probably assume that this was a bachelor pad, but you would never guess that a woman lived here, let alone the glacially famous bounty hunter Samus Aran.

At the moment, Samus was shut away in the locked room, her workshop, improving on her already technology advanced Chozo Vera Suit. She let out a sigh, wiped the sweat off her forehead, and tried on the helmet she was working on. As she put it on, the orange and green helmet automatically fused to her blue, neural-interface suit that she wore under her trademark sweat suit, she rarely removed the suit, except to bathe, so she wore baggy sweat suits. "I think I got the targeting system back on line," She said to herself, as she reached for her arm canon and attached it to her right arm and watched the targeting reticale move where she aimed the weapon, "I'll take it the firing range tonight..." Then it hit her, "Oh no, I forgot about the award ceremony tonight!." She glanced at the clock on the wall, "Shit, two hours, I better get ready." She ran to her room and removed her body suit and rant to the bathroom to take a shower, as she washer herself she recalled the events that lead her to receive yet another award from the federation.

A few months ago, a Galactic Federation out post received a distress signal, the translated it a found it to be of Space Pirate origin. They ordered Samus to investigate due to her previous experience with the violent race. She found a space station in ruins, and after finding out what the Pirates were doing in orbit of Tallon IV, destroyed the station and tracked the Pirates to the surface where she eliminated there new energy supplied. Although she had to destroy a sacred Chozo ruin in the prosses, something she deeply regretted. As she as she put on her dress, She reached for her ankle holster for her Federation Issue Emergency Pistol she recently modified. As she left her apartment, she wondered if she should bring her armor, "I's just an award ceremony, I doubt I'll need it..."

**Chapter One, Part Two: The Soldier**

In the year 2005, a lonely speck moves quickly across the snow covered tundra of Northern Alaska. The man is headed to his shack on his sled of trained dogs carrying supplies that would last him a few months. As he pulled up to the lonely shack he untied the sled dogs and let them in the house to warm up by the fire he left burning. He walked to a near by table and proceeded to sort the supplies into groups to be buried in the snow out back, then Black, his lead sled dog, stood up and started barking loudly and scratching the door. "What is it boy?" asked the man, but then he herd it to, it was a helicopter. He walked out side to see the helicopter land and a few soldiers,and one familiar face step out. "I'm sorry gentlemen," Said the man, "but I'm retired."

"Well if your retired," Said Colonel Roy Campbell, "why are you holding an army issue nine-mil behind your back?"

"You got me colonel, but I have no intention of going back on active duty." Said the man, reviling, but not aiming the gun.

"But we came all this way, at least hear us out, come to our near by base and we'll talk there."

As the man and his escort walked through the corridors of the military base, He was struck by hundreds of memories of his military background, his combat training, his first missions, and his eventual retirement. They were memories he wanted to forget. Soon the came to a door at the end of one of the corridors, Campbell opened the door and reviled a medical bay complete with a few beds, security cameras, and a single nurse. The nurse was about the man's height, with long brown hair, and fair skin.

"Take off your shirt and sit down." Said the woman.

The man did as he was told, and the Colonel stood in front of him, "It's been a long time Snake." He said.

Solid Snake, the legendary hero of modern time, the man who single handedly brought down Outer Heaven, and Big Boss, twice, was the man Campbell need for this upcoming mission.

"What do you want from me?" asked Snake.

"I just invited you here so we could have a talk."

"Invited!? Is that what you call it?"

"Sorry if we were a little rough with you. But we've got a serious situation here. Only you can get us out of it."

"I'm retired from FOXHOUND. You're not my commander anymore, and I don't have to take orders from you or anyone else."

"You will take these orders. I know it."

"Excuse me?" Asked the nurse.

"Who's this?" asked Snake"

"Dr. Naomi Hunter. She's chief of FOX-HOUND's medical staff and an expert in gene therapy." Replied Campbell.

"Are you military?" Snake asked Naomi.

"No, civilian. I've been sent here from ATGC. Pleasure to meet you and don't worry this injection won't hurt a bit."

"What's the shot for?"

"What's wrong? You don't like shots?"

Before Snake could reply, the Colonel chimed in, "Snake listen up. It all went down five hours ago. Heavily armed solders occupied Shadow Moses Island, a remote island off the coast of Alaska."

"What soldiers?" asked Snake.

"Next-Generation Special Forces led by members of unit FOXHOUND. They've presented Washington with a single demand, and they say that if it isn't met, they'll launch a nuclear weapon."

"A nuclear weapon?"

"I'm afraid so. You see, the island is the site of a secret nuclear weapons disposal facility." 

It just hit Snake that his old unit has gone renegade, "FOX-HOUND hijacking a nuclear weapon?"

"Now you understand how serious the situation is. You'll have two mission objectives. First, you're to rescue the DARPA (Defense Advanced Research Projects Agency) Chief, Donald Anderson, and the president of ArmsTech, Kenneth Baker. They're both being held as hostages."

"Those are some heavy duty hostages."

"Secondly, you're to investigate whether or not the terrorists have the ability to launch a nuclear strike, and stop them if they do. Any questions, Snake?"

"Questions? I haven't even said whether I'd accept this mission."

"Well you can make up your mind after you hear more about the situation."

Snake was briefed for almost an hour on the situation, how he was to infiltrate the island by a modified torpedo launched from a submarine, about how the shot he received would keep him from freezing in the icy water, and how nano-machines in his blood stream would keep his codec charged at all times. Finally, Campbell got to the story of FOXHOUND. "Hi-Tech special forces unit FOX-HOUND. Your former unit, and one that I was a commander of. An elite group combining firepower and expertise. They're every bit as good as when I was commanding them."

"So they're still around." Asked Snake.

"There are six members of FOX-HOUND involved in this terrorist activity. Psycho Mantis, with his powerful psychic abilities. Sniper Wolf, the beautiful and deadly sharpshooter. Decoy Octopus, master of disguise. Vulcan Raven, giant and shaman. And Revolver Ocelot, specialist in interrogation and a formidable gunfighter."

"Sounds like a lovely bunch of folks. Too bad we'll be meeting under these circumstances."

"And finally, in charge of them, FOXHOUND's squad leader Liquid Snake."

"Liquid Snake?!"

"Yes and you're the only person who can stand against him."

"Liquid Snake." Snake repeated,as if it meant something to him.

"Liquid Snake. The man with the same codename as you."

"Tell me what you know."

"He fought in the Gulf War as a teenager, the youngest person in the SAS (British Special Air Service). His job was to track down and destroy mobile SCUD missile launching platforms. You were there too I believe. Didn't you infiltrate western Iraq with a platoon of Green Berets?"

"I was just a kid myself back then."

"The details are classified, but it seems that originally he penetrated the Middle East as a sleeper for the SIS."

"He was a spy for the British Secret Intelligence Service?"

"But he never once showed his face in Century House. He was taken prisoner in Iraq, and after that there was no trace of him for several years. After you retired, he was rescued and became a member of FOXHOUND."

"I thought that by the time I left they were no longer using codenames."

"I don't know his real name. That information is so highly classified that even I can't look at it. Here's a photo of him." The Colonel handed Snake a photo, but he could have sworn it was a mirror. "Pretty shocking, huh? His skin tone is a little different but otherwise you two are exact duplicates."

"I have a twin?" Asked Snake as he handed back the picture.

"I don't know the details, but it seems so. That's why we really need you for this mission."

Naomi chimed in, "You're the only one who can beat him. Now that I've met you, I know. You've got something he doesn't. I can see it in your eyes."

"You will accept this assignment?" Asked the Colonel.

"Why should I be stupid enough to do that? I'm no patriot." Spat Snake.

"Snake, there's enough dirt in your file from your days as an agent to keep you in the stockade until you're a very old man."

"Oh I see. Blackmail."

"No Snake. I prefer to look at it as helping you to come to a decision more easily. But anyway, I know you better than that. You'd take this assignment even without the threat."

"Why do you say that?"

"You're a natural born soldier. You're not the grow old gracefully type. Same for all of us who've seen real action. The only place we can feel truly alive is on the battlefield. I'm a solider too. I know those feelings of powerlessness, frustration that you feel everyday. You've tried to

play the boy scout out there in Alaska, but you can't race dogs in the snow forever. Why don't you come back to us and be a soldier again."

"You think my life is some kind of joke?"

"Snake, I just want to give you back your purpose in life."

"Colonel, you're retired. Why are you involved in this?"

"Because there aren't many people who know FOX-HOUND as well as I do."

"Is that really the only reason?"

"I've been soldiering for a long time, I don't know anything else. I guess even though I'm getting a little old, I still love to be in the field."

"Colonel, you're a lousy liar. Tell me the real reason."

Colonel Campbell let out a sigh, "Okay Snake. Sorry. I'll be frank. A person very dear to me is being held hostage."

"Who is it?"

"My niece. Meryl."

"What was your niece doing here?"

"Several soldiers were reported missing the day of the revolt. And my niece was one of those called in as an emergency replacement." The Colonel handed Snake a photo.

"She looks like you."

"She's my little brother's girl. He died in the Gulf War. Since then I've been watching after her."

"A personal motive, Colonel. That's not very soldierly."

"I'm retired. I'm just an old man now. And I'm your friend."

"Since when are we friends?"

"I've thought of us as friends since the fall of Zanzibar."

"With my personality I don't have too many friends."

"That's what I trust about you. It's what makes you human. Please Snake. Save my niece Meryl."

"All right, but I have two conditions."

"Name them."

"One, no more secrets between us. I want complete disclosure at all times and two, I'll only accept orders from you, Colonel. No cutoffs involved okay?"

"Agreed. That's why I was called. But one thing."

"What?"

"I'm not a colonel anymore. Just a retired old warhorse."

"I understand, Colonel. That doctor. Is she part of this operation too?"

"She was in charge of FOX-HOUND's gene therapy. She knows more about those men than anyone else."

Snake looked at Naomi, "You mean you've seen them naked?" he asked sarcastically.

"Make no mistake. I'm not a nurse. I'm a scientist." She replied in a serious tone.

Snake thought for a moment, "I need to borrow your scissors."

"What are you going to do?"

"Don't worry. Just going to clean myself up a little. I don't want to be mistaken for the leader of the terrorists."

**End Chapter One**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, that's my first chapter... If you liked it,please review it.

P.S. Where Snake and Campbell were talking, most (if not all of it) came directly out of the game ant the script was provided to me by a dude named **El Greco **So credit goes to him for that!


	2. Gone Forever

Wow! Update! I don't usually type very much, but I'm really in to this story seeing that it is the only one to see the light of day and survive...

Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... Oh right **Disclaimers: **I do not own; Metroid, Retro Studios, Nintendo, Konami, Kojima Productions, Sony, or Metal Gear Solid.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Metroid Gear Solid**

**Chapter Two: Gone Forever**

In the orbit of the planet K-07 is a brand new space station waiting to be christened and to hold an award ceremony, but, just outside of sensor range, a ship sits and waits. On board this ship are the galaxies most feared enemies, Space Pirates, Seventy-four to be exact, along with there newly revived leader, Ridley. Ridley sat and plotted, this had to be his most devious plan yet, next to turning Mother Brain against the Chozo, he just had to wait until the opportune moment.

"Sir Ridley!"

Ridley looked down on the tiny Zebseain Pirate, He very much favored the Talon division of Space Pirate, but there were only a handful left... he would make The Hunter pay for that.

"What is it?" He said, not really paying attention, these Zebseains tend to babble and whine about every little thing that goes wrong.

"We detected The Hunter's ship leaving the planet."

Ridley mind snapped to full alert, it was almost time...

"Inform the crew! We attack in forty-five minutes!"

As Samus broke through the planet's atmosphere, she set in a course to the Space Station Aran, named in her honer for save the galaxy, again, and she wished it wasn't, she hated being in the spotlight, it made her feel vulnerable. After checking the ETA (estimated time of arrival) which told her she had fifteen minutes, she checked the neural-suit's data, even now she was amazed that the Chozo could digitize objects for storage on any computer, In fact only two reasons kept here from changing on the ship. One was she needed a shower, and two, the area where she would have changed in was also the area where she would keep live bounties, and a recent prisoner refused to use the toilet and the cleaning crew she hired wouldn't show up until tomorrow.

As the ship flew into the docking bay of the station, Samus checked her modified emergency pistol (MEP), she altered it after she was trapped in the Space Pirate Mother Ship during her "Zero Mission." She vowed to never be that defenseless ever again. As the air lock closed and the docking bay repressurized, it was flooded with photographers and reporters that quickly surrounded her ship. "_Vultures!" _Samus thought to herself as she opened the loading bay to exit her ship. As soon as the stepped out, she was mobbed by the paparazzi and assaulted with questions.

"Miss Aran, Miss Aran, how do you..."

"What do you think the Spa..."

"What is you favorite..."

All was ignored and brushed off with a simple "No comment." She would be damned if she provided them with a story, she was already on the cover of every tabloid from here to Zebes, and she hated the publicity. Guards did there best to keep the vultures at bay, but it took fifteen minutes for Samus to make her way to the Ball Room. When she made it there, an usher escorted he to her seat, once again she would be setting next to the Galactic Chancellor, Owen Dune. She had know Dune from her days in the Federation Police, he was a lutenet above her, but below her Captain, Adam Malcovich, she never liked him, he was always looking down on her for being one of the few women ion the force. He left just a few weeks before Adam died, but was kind enough to show up at his funeral, after that, he was elected to a chair in the Senit and eventually, to the Possion of Chancellor.

As she approached, Dune stood up and shook her hand, "Good to see you again, Samus." He said with a smile.

"Always a pleasure, Chancellor." She lied through he teeth, in all honesty, she hated his guts, but she dealt with it for the public's sake.

Ten minutes later, dinner was served and Dune stood up and tapped on his wine glass, "Attention, Attention everyone!" he ordered, Samus thought that if this man had any thing, it was charisma, "Now we are all here not only to christen this new space station, but to honor a true heroine, she has repeatedly risked life and limb..."

Samus drifted of, looking outside of one of the over sized windows that the ball room walls were covered with, then she saw something, something coming at the station, fast. It struck just below the ball room, shaking the entire station and throwing several people to the ground. The alarm sounded , "Danger, Danger, Hull breach, sealing undamaged areas!" All the exits were replaced with thick tritanium plates.

Then she saw it, a Space Pirates Invasion Vesle. It extended an airlock to the side of the ball room and began to cut through the hull. Samus quickly grabbed Dune and dragged him under the table and grabbed her MEP.

"Samus!" shouted Dune, "What in the hell is going on!?"

"Space Pirates, sir." she replied, "They must be after supplies."

Then Samus herd a voice that sent chills down her spine, "Grab any thing that edible and not bolted down!"

She stood up from under the table, took a few pot shots at pirates that were running around, and tore off towards the voice, "RIDLEY!" she shouted, her words full of hatred towards the Space Pirate leader.

Ridley was the one that led the attack on the colony on planet K-12, the colony where she lived as a young girl with her parents. The attack was ruthless, Samus's father sacrificed himself to destroy the Space Pirate ship and Ridley himself was going to kill Samus, but her mother saved her, losing her own like in the prosses. Samus was the only survivor and was taken in and raised by the Chozo.

Ridley looked at the woman rushing towards him, "Ah, Samus Aran, what a surprise!" he said as he suppressed a chuckle, _"Every thing is going according to plan"_

"I'll make you pay for every thing you've done!" Samus spat, coldly, holding up her MEP and taking aim at Ridley's head.

Ridley couldn't help but laugh, "You think that thing can hurt me! I've seen tho..." He was cut off when Samus fired the gun at a near by pirate, the blast went right through it's torso and it slumped to the ground, dead. And seconds after that, Samus pushed a button on the handle and the MEP transformed into an energy sword. She dashed at Ridley and swung the weapon, slicing into his arm. Ridley cried out in pain. _"This isn't working, time for plan B"_

"Retreat! Fall back to the ship!" yelled Ridley, "I'll deal with you another time Aran!" and with that, Ridley, the feared space dragon, ran away.

As the ship pulled away, the intercom rang again, "Containment fields in place, unsealing exits."

"Samus!" she turned around to see Dune running up to her, "Samus, you save us all! I... uh, Samus? Are you alright?"

Samus watched the ship pull away from the station, _"he won't escape, not this time."_

She took off towards the docking bay, she was going to chase them down, she would kill every last one of them. As she entered her ship, she materialized her neural-suit and put it on, it wasn't much, but it was better armor than the dress, then she took off after the Space Pirates.

Samus tracked there ships ion trail to an abandoned sector of space, the plaints here were ancient and too polluted to support life, in fact, this was where the Galactic Federation started, the Earth Sector. And there, in the orbit of the planet Earth was a Space Pirate friget. she didn't even bother to scan the ship, she just flew toward it, but as she got closer to it, the ship started to explode from the inside, and she realized it was a trap, but it was to late, the explosion knocked out her propulsion system, and then she saw something in side the derbies, but she had no idea what it was, only that it was pulling her towards it, a quick scan told her it was a temporal vortex.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!" Came Ridley's voice over the communications system, "You fell for it Aran! Now you'll die here!"

Samus disparately tried to reactivate her propulsion system, but to no avail, she was already inside the vortex.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ohhhhhhhh, cliff hanger! As alwase, Please R&R, I put my whole heart into my fics, and I like the feed back.


	3. Shadow Moses

Wow! Yes, I'm still alive! Had computer problems, but I should be good now!

Hope I didn't leave ya hanging to bad at the end of the last chapter, but I uploaded it before I was done on accident and finished it online...

**Disclaimers: **Once again, I do not own Metroid, Metal Gear Solid, Nintendo, Sony, or... Blah, blah, blah...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Metroid Gear Solid**

**Chapter Three: Shadow Moses**

Solid Snake, the legendary hero of Outer Heaven, swims through the icy waters of Shadow Moses island in Alaska's Fox Archipelago, as a man with blond hair and a trench coat talks to a few guards in the nuclear storage facility, "Stay alert! He'll be through here, I know it. I'm going to go swat down a couple of bothersome flies." and he went up the freight elevator. Snake pears through his scuba gear and pulls himself out of the water and calls Campbell on his codec.

"This is Snake. Colonel, can you hear me?" He asks.

"Loud and clear Snake. What's the situation?"

"Looks like the elevator in the back is the only way up."

"Just as I expected. You'll have to take the elevator to the surface. But make sure that nobody sees you. If you need to contact me by codec, the frequency is 140.85. The codec directly stimulates the small bones of your ear, no one but you will be able to hear it"

"Got it, okay, I'm ready to go."

Snake walked around the storage containers, careful to avoid the guards and pressed the button to bring the elevator down, but one of the guards saw him and alerted his comrades. "Hay! Liquid was right! He's over here!"

"Damn!" Said Snake as he ducked for cover behind a storage container as the guards open fired on him, but before the guards could radio for backup, Snake had drew his modified M1 Tranquilizers gun and fires three shots, three guards hit the ground, fast asleep. As Snake stood up, the elevator arrived and he stepped inside.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Samus struggled to regain control of her ship as it plunged deeper into the temporal vortex, she was lucky re-entry thrusters were operational as she clumsily steered away from numerous disruptions that could easily tear her ship to pieces. It was only mere minuets that seemed like hours, but she finally made it out the other end of the vortex, but her relief gave way to new panic as was headed for a crash landing on the north-west corner of the North American continent known as Fox, Alaska. Using her clumsy reentry thrusters, she was able to set a collision course on an inhabited looking island, and braised herself for impact.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Snake rides the elevator to the frozen heli-pad above, he strips the scuba gear off of his sneaking suit, ties his signature bandana to his forehead, and lights a cigarette. As the elevator stops, Snake darts out, hides behind a crate, and calls Campbell.

"It's Snake. I'm in front of the disposal facility."

"Excellent, Snake. Age hasn't slowed you down one bit." Said Campbell.

"How's that Sneaking Suit working out?" Asked Naomi.

"I'm nice and dry, but it is a little hard to move."

"Bear with it. It's designed to prevent hypothermia. This is Alaska you know."

"Take it easy, I'm grateful. If it wasn't for your suit and your shot I would have turned into a popsicle out there."

"An anti-freezing peptide Snake. All of the Genome soldiers in this exercise are using it."

"I'm relieved to hear that. Already tested, huh? By the way, how's the diversionary operation going?"

This time, Campbell responded, "Two F-16's just took off from Galena and are headed your way. The terrorist's radar should have picked them up by now."

Snake peers out from behind the crate and sees a group of terrorists by a helicopter, he immediately recognizes the chopper.

"A Hind D? Colonel, what's a Russian gun ship doing here?"

"I have no idea...but it looks like our little diversion got their attention. Now's your best chance to slip in unnoticed."

As the helicopter takes off, Snake sees what looks like a shooting star, only closer and heading for the island.

"Colonel, is your radar picking up any thing?"

"I assume that your talking about the space junk entering the atmosphere, don't worry, even if it doesn't burn up, its too small to do real damage?

Snake watches as the space junk slams into the ground not to far away, throwing snow high into the air.

"There are only 18 hours left until their deadline. You've got to hurry." said Campbell.

"Yeah, no time to watch fireworks." This was a new voice.

"Who's that?" asked Snake.

"Oh sorry, I haven't introduced you two yet. This is Mei Ling. She was assigned to us as our visual and data processing specialist. She designed your codec, as well as your Soliton radar system. Contact her if you have any questions about either of them."

"Nice to meet you Snake. It's an honor to speak to a living legend like yourself." said Mei Ling.

The Colonel spoke up, "Snake, infiltrate the disposal site and look for the DARPA Chief. He was injected with the same nanomachines as you, he'll show up as a green dot on your Soliton radar. Get whatever information you can from him about the terrorists. If he's alive that is..."

"Got it. I'll call if I'm feeling lonely." Said Snake as he terminated the link.

Snake looked over the crate he was behind for a point of entry, and saw an air vent on the second floor catwalk guarded by two guards. He quickly made his way to the catwalk staircase, and tranquilized the guards. He quickly ran over and searched the sleeping guards and took some rations and a SOCOM pistol, and crawled into the vent.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Samus checked the consoles inside the ship, luckily the auto-repair system and cloak were still operational, "Seventeen hours! I'll be here all day!" she cursed under her breath as she checked the Auto-repair timer, "I'll just have to kill time." She preformed a temporal scan on the area the get a fix on "when" she was, the computer informed her that the was in the early 21st century, approximately the year 2005. "Such a primitive time." she thought to herself as she activate her cloak and prepared to search for the complex she saw before crashing.

As she walked towards the building, she was glad that her neuro-suit was self contained, she was knee-deep in snow, and still fifty yards from the building, but she ran the whole way there, thanking he Chozo Elders for the enhanced strength bestowed upon her. When Samus reached the complex, she saw three guards, hopping that they would take pity and help her she walked closer and observe the building her self. She was at the east wall of the building, and could see the heil-pad in the south side, she couldn't see the north or west sides but could here ice cracking to the north,telling her she was close to the water. Just as she turned to walk to the south, something pushed up against her back.

"Freeze!"said a mans voice from behind her, "You must be the spy that the boss was talking about!"

Samus thought "A spy! what have I gotten myself into now."

"Put your hands up and walk! Don't try any thing funny." then the man used his radio, "I've caught an intruder, could she be the one?"

"She!?!" came the voice from over the radio, it had a British ascent, "We are looking for Snake! He is a man!"

"Well, what do you want me to do with this one?"

"Throw her in with that other woman"

"Roger!" said the man, and the turned the radio off, "Move it!"

Samus obeyed, best not to make the situation worse.

The guard led her into the building's northern entrance, placed her in the back of a truck, and drove through a parking grage. During this trip, Samus was thinking of what could be going on in this time period that would require such security. She could not wonder long, the truck stopped and she was dragged out and lead into what appeared to be a tank hanger, she recognized the M1 Tanks from the research she performs on ancient weaponry, she knew many of the weapons from this period in time, and was confident she could use them, if she needed to.

The guard lead her to an elevator on the opposite side of the room and then down the first floor basement. Samus did a quick sruvaence of the room. There was a door to her right with a large number six on it, two doors to her left that were heavily armored, a control room to her right, past the door with the six, and one guard keeping watch over the two prisoners. Samus only caught a glimpse of the man in the first cell, a tall, African-American man in a dress shirt and red tie, then she was lead to the second room.

"We've caught a new intruder." said the guard that captured her, "Liquid said to bring her here."

"Well, we can put her in the room with the other woman."" said the cell guard, "Maybe you should stay here to help keep watch."

"Jeez Johnny! There gona be locked up, they shouldn't be too much of a problem."

"Yeah, but the girl has been compiling about felling queasy, I might have to take her to the infirmary."

'Whatever." said the first guard as he pushed Samus in to the cell, "I'll sit in the control room."

Samus looked around her new surroundings, this cell was meant for one person only, there was a toilet, sink and a bed. Then Samus got a look at her room mate, she was doing sit-ups like there was now tomorrow, she was medium height with brown eyes and red hair. She was wearing a green tank top and tan shorts, and on her left arm was some kind of cartoon drawing.

The woman stopped her exorcises and looked at Samus, "So, they caught me a room mate." she said, smiling. "So, who are you?"

Samus' mind began to race, any small change she made here, could drastically effect the future... But, if there is no mention of this in the history books, maybe it didn't mater...

"Samus, my name is Samus." she said.

"I'm Meryl, nice to meat you." Meryl took a look at what Samus was wearing, "Are you the spy that the government sent in?"

Once again, Samus' mind went into over drive, all she knew about the American Government at this time was that it was full of moles...

"No, I'm with the British secret serves." se lied, she was hoping that she could learn more about the situation from this girl.

"Really? How did you find out about the terrorists?"

"We have our ways." Said Samus, trying not to laugh at the bad clecheay. "If something is causing problems for your country, it won't be long before it makes its was across the ocean."

"So your worried about the nuclear threat to huh?"

That was all Samus needed to know, "Yes, but the intel was sketchy, we don't know anything else, what do you know?"

Meryl told Samus everything she knew, the missile threat, how she was imprisoned, everything. Soon, she talked about something Samus had never heard of.

"Then, there's Metal Gear..." Said Meryl.

"Metal Gear?"

Samus was a expert when it comes to 20 to 21st century weaponry, she even heard of Metal Gear as a concept, but she never heard of it being put into construction.

"Yes, I'm sure you've heard..." Meryl was cut off buy a loud noise in the next cell. Both women put there ears to the wall.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Donald Anderson was setting patiently in his cell, going crazy from boredom, when the vent cover falls from the ceiling, and a man falls to the ground.

"Who... Who are you?" he asks.

"I'm here to save you. You're the DARPA Chief, Donald Anderson, right?" asked Solid Snake.

"You're here to save me, huh? What's your outfit?"

"I'm the pawn they sent here to save your worthless butt."

"Really? It's true... You don't look like one of them. In that case, hurry up and get me out of here."

"Slow down. Don't worry. First I want some information... about the terrorists."

"The terrorists?"

"Do they really have the ability to launch a nuke?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The terrorists are threatening the White House." Said Snake, becoming irritated, "They say if they don't accede to their demands they'll launch a nuclear weapon."

"Sweet Jesus..."

"Is it possible?!"

The DARPA Chief pauses, as if to collect his thoughts, the says, "It's possible. They... could launch a nuke."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dun, dun, duuuuun!

Yay for cliff hangers! I would like to thank those of you who have reviewed! I never thought I was a good writer before a stranger told me!! HAHAHA! And to those of you who have not reviewed, I still like you, I just don't know who I like. So review, that way I know your name and can properly thank you!


	4. Sickness

Wow! Yet another update! I can crank these out if I try!

I'm so sick of doing Disclaimers: I do not own Metroid, Metal Gear Solid, Konami, Silicon Knights, Retro Studios, or anything else!

I'm not stealing, I'm creatively rewriting them.

* * *

**Metroid Gear Solid**

**Chapter 4: Sickness**

After herring this, Samus' jaw dropped, she had never heard of any of this in her studies, something was very wrong here.

Solid Snake was completely taken aback by this startling turn of events. "How do they plan to launch? I though this place was just for keeping the dismantled warheads. They shouldn't have access to a missile..." he said, a small amount of panic in his voice.

"What I'm about to tell you is classified information. Okay? We were conducting exercises of a new type of experimental weapon. A weapon that will change the world." replied the DARPA Chief.

"What?"

"A weapon with the ability to launch a nuclear attack from any place on the face of the earth. A nuclear equipped, walking battle tank."

"Metal Gear!? It can't be!"

"You knew!? Metal Gear is one of the most secret black projects! How did you know that?"

"We've had a couple of run-ins in the past." He said, remembering his previous two encounters with Big Boss, "So that's the reason you were here at this disposal site?"

"Why else would I come to a God-forsaken place like this."

"I had heard the Metal Gear project was scrapped."

"On the contrary, it has grown into a huge joint project between ArmsTech and ourselves. We were going to use this exercise as raw data and then proceed to mass production. If it hadn't been for the revolution."

"Revolution... ?"

"Rex has fallen into the hands of the terrorists."

"Rex?"

Outside the cell, Johnny was hearing the chief talking to himself, and it is driving him crazy. He walked towards the door.

"Metal Gear Rex, the codename for the new Metal Gear prototype. They're probably already finished aiming the warhead they plan to use with Rex. These guys are pros. They're all experienced in handling and equipping weapons."

Snake heard foot steps moving at the door and ducked under the bed as the Guard banged on the door, "Hey! Shut up in there will ya!" he said, and walked away, then Snake got out from under the bed.

"But I thought that all nuclear warheads were equipped with safety measures. Some kind of detonation code that you have to input." Said Snake.

"Oh, you mean PAL. Yes, of course, there is a PAL. It's set up so that you need to input two different passwords in order to launch the device."

"There are two passwords?"

"Yes. Baker knows one and I know one."

"Baker? The president of ArmsTech?"

"That's right. Each of us has to input our password or there can be no launch. But... they found out my password."

"You talked?"

"Psycho Mantis can read people's minds. You can't resist."

"This is bad..."

"It's just a matter of time before they get Baker's too."

"If they find out Baker's password..."

"Yes. They'll be able to launch a nuke anytime. But there is a way to stop the launch."

"How?"

"The card keys. They were designed by ArmsTech, the system developers as an emergency override. even without the passwords, you can just insert the card keys and engage the safety lock."

"And if I do that?"

"Yes. You can stop the launch."

* * *

"That card key..." Said Meryl.

"You know about them?" asked Samus.

"More like "it"."

"What do you mean?" Asked Samus, she now knew that she must stop this no mater what, the change in the future would be horrible if she didn't.

"Baker, the President of ArmsTech, gave me this card," she reached in to her shirt and pulled a yellow card, "just before the revolt."

"Well, we have to keep it safe until we find the others."

They continued listing to the conversation next door.

* * *

"So where are the keys?" asked Snake.

"Baker should have them. Listen, you need three card keys. There are three different slots to put them in. You need to insert a card into each one of them."

"Okay three card keys. Do you know where they might be keeping Baker?"

"I heard the guard say they moved him to an area of the second floor basement that has a lot of electronic jamming."

"The second floor basement, any other clues?"

"Yes... they cemented over the entrances but didn't have enough time to paint over them." The Chief fished something out of his pocket, "Here, take this. It's my ID card. It'll open any level one security door. It's called a Personal Area Network card. It works together with your body's own electrical field."

"Now the doors will open automatically, gotcha. OK, I'm going to get you out of here."

"Wait a minute."

"What is it?"

"You haven't heard of another way to disarm the PAL, have you? From your bosses or anyone."

"No."

"Are you sure you haven't heard anything?"

"I just said no."

"So, does the White House plan to give in to the terrorists demands?"

"That's their problem. It has nothing to do with my orders."

"But... what about the Pentagon?" The chief is beginning to sound distressed.

"Pentagon?"

Then the Chief doubled over, clutching his chest. "Wwh... why?" he said as he gasped for breath, then he fell over, dead.

* * *

Meryl banged on the door, "Guard, GUARD!"

Johnny looked at his partner, "You wanna take this one?"

"Nah, I gotta go to the bathroom." Said the other guard as he headded for the restroom next to the control room.

Johnny walked to the door, "What is it?"

"I have to go the infirmary, the pains gotten worse!" Cried Meryl, grabbing her stomach.

"Oh, fine," said Johnny as he opened the door, "but no funny buss... ACK!" He fell to the ground from the roundhouse kick delivered by Samus.

"Who needs a power suit?" She thought to herself as Meryl striped the guard and put his clothes on.

"Samus, you take the other guard, I'll see what happened to the chief!"

Samus ran to the door of the restroom and waited until the guard opened the door, she took him out in the same fashion.

* * *

Snake quickly called Campbell on his codec.

"Naomi! The chief! What happened?" He said in a mild panic.

"I... I don't know. It looked like a heart attack but..." Replied Naomi.

The Colonel chimed in "A heart attack? No..."

"Colonel, are you hiding something from me?" Asked Snake, acid in his words.

"Absolutely not. Snake, you've got to understand. This OP is security level Red. You need the highest security clearance to get access to the complete file."

"You want me to believe that you are in charge of this OP, but you don't have access to the complete file!?"

"I told you. The Secretary of Defense is in operational control. I'm just here as your support."

There was a pause in the communication, The Campbell said, "Snake, we don't have time to debate. Get out of there and find President Baker!"

The channel closed, and the cell door opened. Snake took a look outside the door and found one guard knocked out and nude, and another being striped by a blond woman in what looks much like his sneaking suit, only blue.

"Don't move!" Shouted a female voice behind him, she looked in the cell, "So you killed the Chief. You bastard!"

Snake turned around to see the woman behind him, while putting his hands up, the woman stepped back when she saw his face.

"Liquid!? No... you're not."

Snake took a step forward, this time, the other woman spoke up, "Don't move!"

The second woman, who had not put her mask on yet, walked up next to the first woman. Snake looked at the women's weapons, the first woman hands were shaking.

"Is this the first time you've ever pointed a gun at a person?" He said, indicating the first woman, "Your hands are shaking." He took a look at the blonde woman, she was calm, cool, and collected, her face had fine, almost bird-like features, "You," He nodded at the blonde, "you've done this before, haven't you"

"I've been around." said the blonde, not lowering her Frames Assault rifle.

"Can you shoot me, rookie?" He once again indicateed the first woman.

"Careful, I'm no rookie!!" she spat back.

"Liar! That nervous glance... that scared look in your eyes. They're rookie's eyes if I ever saw them. You've never shot a person, am right?"

"You talk too much."

"You haven't even taken the safety off, rookie."

Just then, the door to the holding area burst open and enemy soldiers rushed in. Every one faced the open door. Snake shouted, "What are you doing!? Don't think! Shoot!"

It would be impossible to tell exactly how many bullets were fired, solders continued to rush in the door. A stray bullet hit a near-by fire extinguisher, filling the room with white fog. Soon, all the solders are dead on the ground, Snake and the two women stood there for a few seconds, still on a combat high, the blonde woman snapped out of her daze and shook the first woman, they headed for the elevator, "Thanks for the help!" Said the blonde.

"Wait! Who are you?" Shouted Snake, running after them, the blonde turned around and fired at him, making sure not to hit him, only to slow him down. They both steped into the elevator. As Snake looked around the corner, he saw a faint image of a man floating just in front of the elevator door.

The man spoke, "Good girl, just like that." his words muffled by a gas mask on his face. He disappeared just in time for Snake to see the first woman take her mask off, and a flash of red hair.

Suddenly, a sharp pain erupted into Snake's head, and a vision flashed in his head.

"You fool! You've killed him!!' Said a man with a British accent, he looked at a unidentifiable body.

"I'm sorry, Sir." Said a second man.

"His mental shielding was very strong. I could not dive into his mind." Said the man Snake just saw in front of the elevator.

"Now we'll never get that detonation code!" It was the first man again.

"Boss, I have a good idea." Said the second man as the vision faded away.

* * *

I Know, my chapters are short, but I like to write them short so I can update more frequently.

Please R&R, I really do love feed back.

See you next chapter!

**EDITED DUE TO BAD GRAMMER AND SPELLING ON 3/25/2008**


End file.
